


[奶巧]Surrender

by AmirKazind



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), 姜饼人王国, 跑跑姜饼人
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmirKazind/pseuds/AmirKazind
Summary: 黑巧克力饼干有一个秘密：草莓酱魔法剑甚至改变了他的身体。
Relationships: Dark Choco Cookie/Milk Cookie (Cookie Run), 奶巧
Kudos: 9





	[奶巧]Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定，Alpha牛奶×Alpha→Omega黑巧  
> 自割腿肉，写了快七千乱七八糟的东西，不咋好吃，勉强充饥好了×  
> 非常期待互动！

“黑巧克力先生……？”黑巧克力饼干模模糊糊听见牛奶饼干的声音，心想糟了。  
在昨天的战斗中，黑巧克力突然感觉到体内的垂坠感，那是情潮的前兆。在他分心的这一招半式间，牛奶饼干法杖一挑，把他的剑从掌心打落。他没能来得及逃走，就被紫心薯饼干一棒子锤晕。  
再醒来就发现自己躺在一个陌生的地方。四周没有窗户，应该是地窖，床头贴心地放了一盏橡果桌灯。身下是一个简陋的床铺，但是却铺上了颇为精致的新床单，洁净的白色让人感到很舒适。黑巧克力活动了一下身体，发现手腕上扣着一个手铐，铁链长长地连在床头。他试着走向楼梯，发现它的长度正好足够到达楼梯正下方，却无法向上一步。黑巧克力抬头望去，正好看见听到动静的牛奶饼干探出头来。  
“您醒了呀！黑巧克力先生！”他兴奋地打了个招呼然后跑下来。黑巧克力朝他点点头，说了句你好。气氛真是奇怪极了。可是黑巧克力感觉得到牛奶表现出的激动是发自内心，所以他只能试着回应这份好意。牛奶有些慌张地向他解释自己并没有恶意，也不想伤害他，贸然出手的紫心薯饼干已经被派去开矿了。但是也不能放任魔女饼干麾下的黑巧克力饼干就这样溜走，所以在王国会议上牛奶饼干自告奋勇地要求将其暂时关押在自己饼干屋的地下室里。见黑巧克力理解地点点头，牛奶饼干献宝似的端出一份比萨，说您一定饿了吧，那家伙根本不知道控制力量的重要性，请尝尝看这个，我刚才做的……  
牛奶在地下室呆了一段不短的时间，直到有饼干在上头叫他他才恋恋不舍地带着盘子离开，上楼梯的时候还在不断嘱咐黑巧克力如果有什么需要就随时叫他。很明显，这位年轻的勇士几乎是过分地在钦慕着自己。据他自己所说，自己曾经救过他与他的族人，那之后他就也想成为一个能够拯救别人的英雄吧。想到那双亮闪闪的眼睛，黑巧克力露出一个小小的微笑，很快弧度又消失在嘴角。  
再怎么说那也是过去了。自己现在已经唔……  
差点忘记自己的发情期就要到来，黑巧克力重重地锤了一下地面，手指的关节破皮了。谁能想到草莓酱魔法剑的力量竟然在将他拉入黑暗的同时也改变了他的身体。黑巧克力饼干不得不接受自己在当了多年Alpha后突然转变为Omega的现实。好在现在与他为伴的暗黑阵营的饼干中并没有Alpha，这让他得以在发情期来临时能够一个人安全地躲起来。  
可是现在该怎么做比较好？黑巧克力饼干一边思考一边熟练地捶打了一下地面，手指关节破皮，稍微流了一点血，拜它所赐躁动不安的身体变得稍微好容忍了一些。不知道牛奶饼干是不是Beta，不是的话就糟糕了。甘草饼干的救援不知道什么时候才会来，草莓酱魔法剑据说正被炼金术师和魔法师拿着研究。感受到情潮又开始在体内肆虐，黑巧克力一边把自己的掌根用力地在粗糙的地板上擦了一段距离，一边为了维持清醒疯狂思考自己应该怎么做。最后得出的结论是趁着还能睡着的时候先睡，反正也无法打开这个锁链，不如等待那把剑自己回来。自己的信息素还没有变得浓郁到无法忍受，就算那个孩子是Alpha，应该也不至于影响到他。  
不想弄脏洁白的床单，黑巧克力简单地用水冲了一下破损的手。二次伤害又让他恢复了些神志，他想自己至少可以撑过这个夜晚。橡果桌灯散发着幽幽黄光，他蜷缩在它的光辉到达不了的黑暗中闭上双眼。  
不知过了多久，过于强烈的不适感让黑巧克力饼干难耐地醒来，自己的后穴早已泥泞不堪，阴茎也颤颤巍巍地半立起来。黑巧克力用力咬住自己的下唇，感觉血液流了出来。他还记得这是牛奶饼干准备的干净床铺，于是慌忙将血舔去。黑巧克力把手伸向自己的下体，近乎粗暴地揉弄它，希望情潮能快些过去。他感到疼痛，同时又绝望地感受到如影随形的快感，这已经是一具习惯疼痛的糟糕身体了。黑巧克力带着自我厌恶将另一只手伸向后穴，用手指寻找自己的敏感点，希望能尽快结束这可悲的丑态。还是被弄脏了，带着这样恶心的气味……明天该怎么面对那位孩子啊。  
插入第三根手指时，黑巧克力不小心重重擦过了自己的敏感点。伴随闷哼，他的信息素一下子炸开，然后立刻收了回去。希望这苦涩浓郁的味道不会让牛奶饼干太不舒服，他感到无比羞愧，同时又自暴自弃地想着到了明天那孩子就要知道自己一直以来仰慕的是个什么样的饼干了。梦想破碎的话他会怀疑人生吗？还好他是一个正直开朗的饼干，也许以后能够不再追逐自己的背影反而是好事。黑巧克力有一搭没一搭地想着，手上的动作逐渐加快。黑巧克力死死咬着牙，他就要射出来了——  
“黑巧克力先生……？”突然出现的声音让黑巧克力饼干浑身颤抖了一下，然后射在了洁白的墙上。他听见下楼的声音，然后牛奶的声音再次出现在自己身边，他小心翼翼地轻声问：“您还好吗？请问您需要帮助吗？”  
事情永远在往最坏的方向发展。牛奶饼干察觉到了刚才突然爆发的信息素。他真的是位Alpha。黑巧克力裹紧被子：“现在是我的发情期，弄脏你的床了，抱歉。”他盯着空白的墙皮，没有听见离去的脚步声，于是补充道：“还有墙。我会在你明天来之前尽量弄干净。”  
“那不重要！”牛奶饼干有些艰难地发出声音，他把手放在黑巧克力饼干的背上，几乎是瞬间黑巧克力就又爆发出一阵信息素，“请让我帮助您吧！”  
“不行，我自己一个人足以解决。”本以为今晚的情潮已经熬过去了，没想到在Alpha甜腥的信息素中下体又有了反应，甚至要比刚才更加剧烈。黑巧克力难耐地掐住自己的手臂，自己也不清楚这究竟是为了熬过汹涌的情欲还是惩罚这具荒淫的身体。  
“但是您伤害自己了！”牛奶饼干注意到地上的血迹，“我不希望您受伤。求您了，让我为你做点什么吧……”牛奶饼干等了一会儿，没能得到黑巧克力饼干的回应，只有信息素一波一波地膨胀开来。牛奶饼干终于下定决心：“失礼了！”  
他俯下身去，在黑巧克力脖颈的腺体上轻轻舔了一口。终于，黑巧克力彻底无法控制自己的信息素，苦涩味道一下子炸开，充满了小小的地下室。牛奶饼干的呼吸也粗重起来，他轻轻啃噬着那个突起，最后咬了下去。  
一个临时标记，并非永久，大概一个月不到就会失效。黑巧克力的味道变得柔和起来，大概是因为有牛奶的味道混在其中的缘故。牛奶饼干的手向下探去，没太费力气就掰开了黑巧克力捂在阴茎上的手，看来他已经被与自己结合的Alpha的信息素弄得头昏目眩。也是，黑巧克力并非天生的Omega，他从来都是一个人解决，这样的情况他毫无经验。  
牛奶饼干尝试着撸动了几下黑巧克力的阴茎，他的喘息随着自己手部的活动逐渐变得急促。可能是因为害怕伤害到他，牛奶饼干就只是一直这样缓慢地上下动作着，可是这样的体贴反而让黑巧克力无法忍受。习惯被粗暴对待的身体无法被温柔的爱抚满足，终于，他翻过身来，与眼神认真的牛奶饼干四目相对。牛奶饼干明显被吓了一跳，露出一个有些尴尬的笑容：“抱歉，我是第一次帮别的饼干做这种事，弄痛您了吗？”  
“没有。你……可以不用那么顾忌我。”黑巧克力艰难地开口，“你只要把我当做一个Omega就可以了。”  
牛奶饼干停下了动作，大脑飞速转动试图理解他的意思。黑巧克力抬起手臂遮住自己的脸：“操进来，如果你想那样的话。”  
牛奶大概凝固了一个世纪那么久，然后扯开了现在仅仅是搭在黑巧克力腹部上的被子：“我会努力的！”  
因为黑巧克力刚刚才用手指蹂躏过自己的后穴，所以牛奶饼干非常轻松就挤进去了三根手指。但是这还不够，与一会儿真正要进入甬道的东西相比这远远算不上准备充分，于是他试着塞入第四根。  
“……太多了。”黑巧克力咕哝着轻轻推了一下男孩的肩膀。牛奶饼干想也许自己应该把手指收回来，却又着迷于手指被紧紧包裹着的吮吸感觉，于是还是心一横跟着肉壁的蠕动插了进去。黑巧克力低低地痛呼一声，不甚赞许地看了一眼他，可惜因为薄薄的水汽弥漫在眼中，这眼神并没能传达多少警告的意思。也许是因为Omega的身体本就是适应被侵犯的体质，也许是黑巧克力长年的压抑使得情潮在这次缺口爆发，他很快就适应了这个之前看来绝无可能的宽度，并且一度因不适感垂下的阴茎再次抖动着站了起来。他的敏感点很浅，很快牛奶就在噗叽噗叽的水声中找到了那一处会让黑巧克力发出迷人声音的地方。他带着天真的表情按压了两下，满意地看见黑巧克力饼干的阴茎因为自己的举动可怜地流出白浊，本人的生理性泪水也从眼角流下。  
黑巧克力饼干大人……牛奶饼干眨了眨眼，露出一个温柔的笑容：“您适应了吗？我想要进去了，可以吗？”  
“进来……！”黑巧克力几乎要被他这缓慢却直指要害的作风逼到崩溃，他主动曲起双腿，等待男孩的侵犯。牛奶把手指抽出扶住他的大腿，在富有弹性的大腿内侧落下一吻，又说了一声“失礼了”后便长驱直入地一插到底。  
黑巧克力有一瞬间直接丧失了意识，他感觉自己似乎是被牛奶饼干的阴茎从后穴开始劈成了两半。太离谱了，身材和下体都太离谱了，明明长着那样的脸啊！  
牛奶饼干仿佛没看到黑巧克力的失神似的，自顾自大张大合的活动着。还是不急不慢地速度，却次次都蹭过前列腺。  
不够，根本不够。黑巧克力无意识中开始主动随着牛奶饼干的动作前后摆动着腰。需要的是更加——  
“您在动。”他听见牛奶语带笑意，“需要我做些什么吗？”  
“你是故意的？”黑巧克力不由得怀疑起来，却在看到牛奶惊讶的目光后又感到十分抱歉：“没事，你可以快一点，如果可以的话。”  
“我不想伤害到您，”牛奶饼干的声音听起来有些羞涩，“但是更不想让您失望。”  
撞击的频率突然加快，黑巧克力的身体在被满足的同时也有些难以承受。被别的饼干这样对待，这还是第一次。牛奶饼干痴痴地望着在欲海中挣扎的那位，他的身姿和平行、笑容和话语，他正是追随着这些走到今天的。他还记得他抚摸自己头发的触感，可是现在他受伤了。这双手……一定是今天自残留下的伤口。他的眼睛怎么了，他的笑容去哪了？在自己努力长大的这段时间里，这位大人到底在自己看不到的地方遭遇了什么呀！  
“黑巧克力先生……您为什么、为什么要去那边？”牛奶饼干努力控制着自己的抽泣，“我一直在找您啊！您是我的、我们族人的英雄……您为什么要委身于黑暗，您为什么要离开我！”  
黑巧克力无力地张了张嘴，他无法解释什么。那些过往本应与同样苦涩的信息素一起永远被当做自己一个人的秘密，不向任何饼干启齿，要做的只是忍耐。一开始很难熬，但那些苦难几乎已经成了他身体的一部分，所以他已经习惯。可是现在则不同。成为Omega的身体第一次被如此激烈地对待，无法适应的快感猛烈袭来，几乎让他感觉自己正在被虐待。他感受到自己的下体那个不知廉耻的穴像是坏掉了一般涌起一阵阵潮意，他不知道该如何称呼的体液正一股股向外涌出。黑巧克力甚至有一瞬间怀疑牛奶饼干的脸与身体是分开的两个生物，不然他怎么会如此丝毫不被哽咽与泪水影响地持续用力顶撞。也许自己早就以一位女士的方式失禁了，只是拜牛奶饼干的阴茎所赐才没尽数喷出。  
无法忍受从自己嘴里溢出的奇怪声音，黑巧克力试图再次咬紧下唇，却被阻止了。“先生……不要再伤害自己了好吗。”牛奶饼干扯出了一个微笑，他感受到手指被重重咬出牙齿的痕迹，这痕迹本来是要落在那位的嘴唇上的，自己是不是终于也保护他了呢。他感受到黑巧克力的穴肉紧紧地包裹着自己的阴茎。Omega的发情期是多么可怕啊，那位大人都会被变成一位不知餍足的妓女。这些年来他为了度过这难捱的情潮究竟有多痛苦，他身上有多少伤来自自己？  
我伤害到他了。黑巧克力模糊地想，有眼泪滴落在他的脸上。他不知道该说些什么。这个前途光明的男孩，不，现在已经是一位高洁的战士了。自己无法安慰这样的饼干，没有资格，这样的性爱也根本不该发生，自己到底还要背上多少罪孽？黑巧克力的思路混沌而破碎，在被身体被侵入的间隙伸手触摸洁白的男孩，希望能为他拭去眼泪。在他触碰到他的一瞬间，牛奶饼干突然颤抖了一下，然后短暂地停止了运动。黑巧克力趁机彻底松开了牙齿，却立刻被顶出一声让他不敢相信是自己发出的短促呻吟。  
牛奶饼干的动作突然变得更加猛烈，伴随着他带着哭腔的喘息。他停下对黑巧克力的搭话与指责，把精力全都集中在两人连接的部分。他就知道，黑巧克力还是那位温柔的大人。就算不再是王子，就算现在身陷黑暗，黑巧克力还是黑巧克力。牛奶从善如流地用带着牙印的手抓住他正从自己脸颊边滑落的手，然后反过来十指相扣按在黑巧克力头顶上方，像一对契合的齿轮般指根紧贴。他的阴茎也同样正与黑巧克力紧密连接着，这个认知不由得让他更加兴奋。自己的阴茎直挺挺地一次又一次破开那个窄小的甬道，把小穴塞得满满涨涨。紧致的穴口几乎是在箍着自己，温软湿滑的肠壁也一直在蠕动，就像是要把Alpha的精液尽数吸吮出来的一张贪婪小嘴一样。  
“我可以吻您吗？”牛奶饼干小心翼翼地问。黑巧克力的身体上已然有了一层薄汗，在昏黄灯光的照射下闪烁迷人的光晕。黑色的发丝贴在脸上，有几根进了嘴里。牛奶没有继续等待答案，径自吻了下去。呻吟与喘息都被堵在唇舌之间，牛奶感受到他的心脏正与自己的一同激烈鼓动。来不及吞咽的津液顺着黑巧克力的嘴角流到他的颈边，越发激烈的吻发出了啧啧的声音混杂在下身模糊软糯的抽插声和肉体拍打的声音里。牛奶饼干终于彻底选择放弃控制自己，他的另一只手开始在黑巧克力的全身游走。先是饱满的胸脯，这里强壮而弹性十足，如果咬一口的话应该会有不逊色于黑麦面包的口感。但是要他放弃继续与黑巧克力的唇舌纠缠实在是太强人所难了，于是手继续向下，摸到了坚实的腹部。黑巧克力从以前就是一位严于律己的伟大饼干，所以他才能拥有足以守护所有人的身体，实在是太男子汉了。现在他的腹部上湿糯一片，牛奶将粘液抹得更开，那是黑巧克力的汗水、前列腺液和精液混合起来的东西，发情期的Omega的身体就像是会融化一样。再往下是两人连接的部分，在那里已经因为自己阴茎的快速抽插而产生了一圈细小的白色泡沫。指尖触碰到穴口时牛奶饼干感受到黑巧克力包裹着自己的部分瑟缩了一下，于是他善解人意的移开了手，转而扣住了身下囚犯强韧的腰侧，更加大开大合地动作起来。  
黑巧克力闭着眼睛，努力让自己不要彻底失去意识。快感太过强烈，除了来自牛奶的吻与爱抚他几乎丧失了除了感受被侵犯以外其他所有感官。随着牛奶越发用力的动作，一种前所未有的酸软在体内慢慢浮现。很奇怪，但似乎也不能理直气壮地说是不舒服。黑巧克力恍惚了一会儿，突然反应过来那是什么。是Omega特有的那个器官，它竟然在冲击中慢慢张开了。他有些慌张地仰起脸，避开牛奶饼干唇舌的纠缠。感受到牛奶饼干委屈地讨好着舔吻自己的下巴，黑巧克力艰难地解释道：“不…不可以再继续了，生殖腔打开…啊嗯……再继续会怀唔……你快射出来…呃！”  
牛奶饼干没有回答他，只是再次含住了他的嘴唇。这次没有刚才那么温柔，他用上了牙齿，轻轻地啃噬黑巧克力的唇瓣，也许自己就要这么被分食下去了也说不定。下体的动作别说变得小心，反而更加深入，一下一下重重地撞击那个青涩的小口。看来牛奶饼干也找到那里了。黑巧克力没有求过饶，他现在第一次有了这份心思，但他不会。腔口在撞击中越发酸涩难耐，终于颤颤巍巍地，在一次迅猛地撞击中，牛奶饼干的阴茎重重地凿进了他的身体。黑巧克力再也叫不出来，无声地又射出了一股精液，把牛奶饼干的长袍染得更湿。牛奶饼干的阴茎一次次进入，碾过敏感的突起后捅进最隐秘的部分。脆弱的肉瓣被顶成施暴者的形状，黑巧克力觉得自己大概会就这么死掉。  
“黑巧克力先生……”牛奶饼干撑起上半身，痴迷地注视这具鲜活的身躯。如此强大美好，简直就是光明本身。啊啊，自己现在正在与那位拯救了自己的大人做爱，自己在侵犯神明。只要他想，他甚至可以让神明怀上自己的小孩。牛奶的上眼睑垂了下来，他是Alpha而黑巧克力大人是Omega，他现在就可以标记他，让他彻底成为自己的人，再也无法抛下自己向黑暗走去。自己家的地下室是只有他们两人知道的秘密基地，在这里他们可以无数次做爱，就算不是发情期他也可以强行破开那个腔口，无数次的灌入自己的精液，直到把他的肚子射涨射大怀上他们的小奥利奥。就算那样他也不会停止对那位大人的侵犯，他一直追寻的背影此时此刻就在这里，他该如何停止从他身上汲取希望？黑巧克力大人是很温柔的饼干，就算大家都不记得了他也不会忘记，他总会原谅自己的……  
可是不行。  
牛奶饼干在即将抵达高潮时完全拔出了阴茎，被插成糜烂的肉红色小穴不情不愿地将它吐出，甚至发出了“啵”的一声。他又蹭了几下黑巧克力的阴茎，很快就弹动着射了出来。黑巧克力的大腿内侧痉挛了几下，阴茎也滴出了些许浊白的遗精。失去堵着后穴的粗大性器，潮吹产生的体液一下子涌出将床单浸得湿透。牛奶饼干趴下去，搂住自己的英雄。他们大口喘息，心跳剧烈，仿佛合二为一。  
他没能让他怀孕，也没能标记他，但是这样做才是正确的。牛奶饼干看见黑巧克力缓缓睁开双眼，情欲带来的水雾还未散去。他看起来好脆弱好柔软，就像是刚刚遭受苦难时的王子。  
“黑巧克力先生，”黑巧克力听见牛奶饼干小声叫他，“请不要再丢下我了。现在的我也一定可以为您做些什么的。”  
黑巧克力看向他，牛奶饼干眼圈红红的，一副害怕被抛弃的样子。黑巧克力突然感觉很累，于是再次闭上双眼：“你长大了啊。”


End file.
